spookys_jump_scare_mansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 9
Main Description= (A.K.A. Taker) is a hostile enemy found in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance appears to be a black and red colored, realistic looking humanoid skull with what seem to be collar bones extending down the rest of its "torso". Gameplay Starting from Room 51, players may occasionally enter a room with three paths: A door to the left, a dead end to the right, and a long dark hallway straight ahead. After travelling down the long dark hallway for a while, the walls will gradually close in on the player until they can no longer move. After another second or two, Specimen 9 will appear at the end of the hall and turn and quickly rush to the player, filling the screen with its face at the time of contact. Most of the screen becomes red, with a huge wall of text composed solely of "TAKE THE DEAD TO", which references the fact that Specimen 9 "Takes the dead", at least according to the CAT-DOS. Aside from this, Specimen 9 can appear in any room if the player stays idle for around a minute. If this happens, Specimen 9's chase theme will start playing before appearing from the room's entrance door, and will begin to chase the player. It moves quickly and through walls, and depletes the health bar by 60%, killing the player in 2 hits. Specimen 9 will not move or appear when the game is paused. If the Karamari Hospital DLC is active, Specimen 9 will not appear. Audio "AMPUTATED MARSHMALLOW", plays when Specimen 9 rushes to the player. "SOUR LEMON", plays when Specimen 9 kills the player. Trivia * Specimen 9 is one of the three specimens that can kill the player on contact, the others being Specimen 7 and Specimen 12 (while the player is inside the mansion). ** It is also the only specimen to attack the player in any room if they leave the game idle for too long and unpaused. ** Specimen 9 is additionally the only specimen that can kill the player in safe rooms (the elevator, CAT-DOS room, Minigames room, etc.) * Specimen 9 is the only specimen deemed so hard to contain that it had to be dismantled. * Specimen 9 and Specimen 1 are the only specimens not to have a themed room and can be encountered any time throughout the game. * There is a CAT-DOS Easter egg, which can be triggered by going into "MODIFY_HOUSE_LAYOUT" 6 times. After doing that, going into Specimen 9's data will yield results of other random "Specimens". * Specimen 9 is strongly inspired by Red from the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o3BCYe8CHVo&list=PLUNDvvODn6ZQ5m04gWbtN398bGPrOq54i NES Godzilla Creepypasta] in many ways: ** They share a red/black color scheme, have a highly disturbing, skeletal appearance and are considered malevolent game glitches. ** Both pursue the player and instantly kill (and consume) them upon contact until their final fight, and both are very difficult to outrun. ** They share a connection to dead bodies, torture and death. **Both are final bosses. **Both are associated with highly disturbing, discordant "music". **Finally, both can be considered main or major antagonists. |-|Boss Form= Specimen 9's Boss Form is the final boss of Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Appearance Specimen 9 in Boss Form is a large red humanoid creature that resembles an "evolved" form of the regular Specimen 9. It resembles a skinless human male with a low hanging jaw. Fight During the boss fight, Specimen 9 will cycle through three different moves. They appear as follows; Its first attack involves creating 3-6 holes in the floor from which screaming pillars with distorted faces blast out, damaging the player if they so happen to be on top of one of the holes. After this, it will create some large shadow hands that stretch out across the room, following the player. After a short bit, the hands will stop, and smaller hands will shoot out the larger shadow hand, potentially damaging the player. This attack also spawns smaller enemies who can easily be defeated with a single axe swing. Its third attack rapidly shoots balls of energy at the player. The player must deflect the energy back at Specimen 9 using the axe. Successfully deflecting the energy will immobilize Specimen 9 for a short period, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. It will eventually rise back into fighting after that short period; cycling through the attacks again. The attacks become deadlier and harder to evade as the fight continues. After enough hits, the boss will be defeated, and the game will end. Audio "FRIED CALAMARI", Specimen 9's boss battle music. Screaming pillar sound effect. Trivia * Specimen 9's energy orb ability is a nod to Ganondorf's boss battle from The Legend of Zelda series, in which the player must deflect the energy orb with their weapon back to the boss, making it vulnerable to attack. * The hands shooting out from the shadow hand on the floor are left hands closed to fists. Left-handedness is classically seen as more evil (from Latin "sinistre", lit. "left-handed"). ** Coincidentally or not, Spooky is also usually depicted as left-handed. * Before the Boss Battle, the player goes through a white room where a radio announces "I'm taking all those 'logs' they keep throwing out. And I'm nailing them together." and the number 731 appears on a wall. This is likely a reference to the infamous Japanese Unit 731, which performed horrific experiments on prisoners during World War II. They referred to their test subjects as "logs" because victims of the experiments were burned like mere wood, while the "nailing together" part seems to be a reference to how Specimen 9 gains more mass as it "takes the dead". ** Additionally, its secret CAT-DOS entry reveals that it is a survivor of Unit 731's experiments. * Because of its distended jaw, Specimen 9 (Boss Form) bears a slight resemblance to The Servant Grunt from Amnesia: The Dark Descent. The monsters that the boss summons bear resemblance to the Servant Brute from the same game. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance The Specimen now has a 3D model. Gameplay The specimen appears 4 minutes earlier than before while the player stays idle, is much faster and instantly kills the player on contact. After the player is struck by Specimen 9, the screen will cut to black into what seems to be a CAT-DOS version of Windows OS's error window, with some cat ears, a ":3" face and a tail, named CAT-WIN. The window will continue to bounce around the edges of the screen, similar to a DVD Screensaver. Once the player hits the Spacebar or E key, a cutscene will play. The player will appear in a dark room, unable to move. Suddenly, spotlights will begin to appear, going down the dark room and ending at a door. Shortly after, the door opens, Specimen 9's theme starts playing, followed by Specimen 9 coming out of the door charging towards the player, ending the cutscene and showing the death screen. In addition to Specimen 9 not spawning in Karamari Hospital, it cannot spawn in Arcade Rooms or CAT-DOS Rooms. Trivia * In HD Renovation, Specimen 9's death screen only shows its eyes, instead of the entire "body". * It is worth noting that, after the first time Specimen 9 has killed the player, its CAT-DOS changes. It will now display no Type, the Fatalities will now count the amount of times it has killed the player in that playthrough and its Method will be replaced with "TAKE THE DEAD TO" repeated several times. |-|HD Boss Form= Appearance It has a 3D model now and an animation when hit. It also has a new transformation cutscene, wherein the standard Specimen 9 will zoom out greatly, and red clay will "collect" on it, turning into a full-body view of its boss form. The boss will then zoom out to where it hovers as the battle begins. Gameplay The balls of energy that Specimen 9 shoots sometimes look like red rings. Said balls of energy also seem to move faster than in the original game. |-|Gallery= Specimen 9 CAT-DOS Specimen 9.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry. CAT-DOS Specimen 9 corrupt.png|Another corrupted CAT-DOS entry. Spec 9.png|Specimen 9's still sprite. 9Hallway.jpg|Specimen 9 in the narrow hallway. Specimen 9 - Idle triggered.gif|Specimen 9 rushing at the player and death screen. Specimen9deathscreen.png|Ditto. Specimen9deathscreenBG.png|Background of the death screen. Ren9.jpg|Specimen 9's 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. HD9.png|Ditto, closer look. 20171012193036 1.jpg|Specimen 9's CAT-DOS entry from HD Renovation. Specimen 9 (Boss Form) CATDOSSecretSpc9.png|A corrupted CAT-DOS entry. Taker_spr.png|Humanoid form of Specimen 9. Transformation.gif|Specimen 9's transformation. 577690_20191221191024_1.png|Specimen 9's transformation in HD Renovation. 577690_20191221191033_2.png|Ditto. RenTakerBoss.png|Boss form 3D model from Spooky's HD Renovation. 577690_20191221191439_1.png|Defeated Specimen 9 in HD Renovation. 577690_20191221191137_1.png|Attack with screaming pillars in HD Renovation. MS12 02 spr.png|The texture of specimen 9's hand based attack. 577690_20191221191233_1.png|Attack with shadow hands in HD Renovation. MS12 03 spr.png|Specimen 9's minions' texture. Clay man 3d.png|The minions in HD Renovation. Category:Specimen Category:HD Renovation